A conventional analog radio receiver detects reception conditions such as electric field intensity, modulation degree, multipath interference, neighboring channel interference, and the like, and changes a noise suppression parameter on the basis of the reception conditions (see, for example, non-patent document 1).    Non-patent document: User Manual Radio Software 6.0 SAF7730H, Netherlands, Catena Radio Design, p. 38-39, 44-65